Amor Callejero y Rebelde
by miki-aoki
Summary: RYOSAKU Estoy sola sin familia, pero hay algo... mi abuela me dejo una direccion, dijo que la buscara y encontraria una nueva vida buena o mala no importa nada puede ser peor que lo que vivo. ¡¡Violencia, romance, amor a primera vista?
1. Chapter 1

Un amor callejero y rebelde

Es mi primer fic ojala que les guste, ya lo termine pero no iré subiendo de a poco jejeje….  
cuídense mucho y ojala lo disfruten…  
este será solo el comienzo  
ADVERTENCIA: no esperen mucho soy primeriza

Un amor callejero y rebelde

**Prologo**

Joven de mediana estatura delgada, con una figura que no resaltaba mucho pero que tampoco pasaba desapercibida aunque, tal ves por eso su vida escolar no sea tan grata, y feliz para contar.  
Con 17 años recién cumplidos, cargaba con una vida llena de burlas y soledad, solo había tenido a su abuela desde pequeña, ahora muerta, luego de la repentina muerte de ambos padres.

¿Amigos? No existían para ella solo conocía las burlas y golpes de sus compañeros, amenazas día tras día, una vida agobiante pero… extrañamente siempre sucedía algo, que no se explicaba al parecer alguien la salvaba ya que, desde hacia tiempo cada ves que era amenazada y golpeada luego de desmayarse aparecía en su habitación, era extraño pero no lo consideraba de gran importancia, tal ves en su estado critico eh inconsciente llegaba a su habitación en un lapso del que ni se enteraba.

Aquella joven era Sakuno Ryuzaki.

--

Un chico algo engreído, de mirada desafiante, cabello negro con reflejos verdosos, 17 años, vivía por los barrios bajos, aunque pertenecía a una importante familia de grandes recursos, era una persona que le gustaba valerse por si mismo, amigos no tenia, al menos no donde vivía porque si iba a la cuidad se encontraría con muchos de ellos, y aunque no lo admitiera serian sus amigos, pero en secreto.  
un chico que aparentaba no sentir enamorado secretamente del pariente de una vieja amiga de su abuelo.  
Antes de morir la anciana siempre le hacia prometer que cuidaría de su nieta, que incluso ella misma la guiaría a sus brazos, porque quería que el la protegiera, como hasta ahora lo había hecho…

Iba algo distraído, algo extraño en el, pero es que este era el día, Su día…la conocería por fin.

Aquel atractivo joven era Ryoma Echizen.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakuno caminaba por los solitarios barrios de Tokio, tenia aspecto infantil pero decidido al parecer buscaba algo, su abuela había muerto y dejado una herencia y por extraño que pareciera lo mas importante que le había dejado era una dirección, según l

Gracias por sus rev. Ojala les guste… 

**Capitulo 1: **

**  
Encuentro Fortuito **

Sakuno caminaba por los solitarios barrios de Tokio, tenia aspecto infantil pero decidido al parecer buscaba algo, su abuela había muerto y dejado una herencia y por extraño que pareciera lo mas importante que le había dejado era una dirección, según lo decía el sobre entregado por su abuela segundos antes de morir.

Era la primera que salía por aquella zona, se notaba asustada, en las calles casi no había gente, pero de repente aparecían pandillas con aspecto rudo que acrecentaban su nerviosismo…

Hola preciosa… ¿Qué haces tan sola por estas calles?- Era un chico bastante guapo pero de aspecto amenazante el que le hablaba, y al parecer los que lo seguían eran su pandilla

Etto… yo vine a buscar una casa que hay por aquí… pero… me perdí así que mejor me voy…jeje je adiós – giro media vuelta lista para irse pero es detenida por un agarre en sus largas trenzas que caían por su espalda.

Espera… como te llamas niña? – se le acercaba.

Sakuno… Ryu… Ryuzaki –Respondió nerviosa.

Ese Es un lindo nombre no les parece muchachos? – dijo volteándose con Sakuno para mirar a sus compañeros.

Si jefe… porque no jugamos un rato… todavía hay tiempo no le parece? – propuso otro.

Aquellos asusto a Sakuno, ya se imagina a que se referían con ''jugar'' no quería eso, ni menos siendo tan joven.

Por favor déjeme…- rogó intentando soltarse.

Pero porque tan apurada pequeña… sabes ya que estas aquí por que no nos divertimos y disfrutamos el rato – comenzó a tocarla y a levantarle la polera.

Un escalofrío la recorrió por entera, sentir esas manos en su piel virgen era aterrador, las lagrimas se asomaban en sus bellas orbes caoba.

Por favor déjeme… suélteme… por favor… no… no quiero… SUELTEME PERVERTIDO!! – grito por fin pero inútilmente al parecer estaba perdida, tan joven y perder su inocente virginidad de aquella manera tan horrenda, la hacia sentirse enferma.

Es que no escuchaste? – intervino una voz grave con mirada amenazante.

Que haces aquí Echizen… por lo menos déjanos esta presa – dijo el abusador dejando de tocar a Sakuno pero aun teniéndola sujeta de sus trenzas

Dijo que la soltaras baka… o quieres tener problemas? – dijo amenazante – lo dudo… así que entrégame a la chica – se acerco a la pandilla golpeando la nariz de uno dejándolo en el suelo.

Eres un… - solto a Sakuno sacando su navaja.

¿Quieres pelear?, ¿No quiero que quieras quedar como la ultima ves o si? – advirtió

No… esta bien es tuya tómala… pero no llames a los demás – guardo el arma dándose la vuelta para irse - pero nos la veremos de nuevo Echizen… vamos chicos – se fue seguido por su pandilla de tras.

-

Ryoma se acerco a Sakuno y le tendió la mano cosa que Sakuno acepto con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y sin mirarlo.

Por favor no me hagas daño – rogó – si quieres dinero te lo daré pero no me lastimes ni hagas lo que ellos intentaron – aun con la cabeza agachada

En su interior Ryoma río, su tan solo ella supiera quien era y lo que había hecho por ella no diría esas tonterías, por que para él eso era una tontería, jamás haría eso ni mucho menos a ella…

--

**Notas del autor:**

Pequeño capitulo pero el próximo tendrá mas sorpresas, a mi no me gusta que las cosas pasen tan lento es por eso que este fanfic lo escribí en un lapso de dos días… si yo se que es muy rápido pero no me gusta esperar… jeje je

Ojala que les haya gustado el capitulo intentare actualizar lo antes posible

Shau nos vemos en próximo capitulo 


	3. Chapter 3

Sakuno caminaba por los solitarios barrios de Tokio, tenia aspecto infantil pero decidido al parecer buscaba algo, su abuela había muerto y dejado una herencia y por extraño que pareciera lo mas importante que le había dejado era una dirección, según l

Bueno aquí el capitulo… lo alargue ojala les guste…

Disfrútenlo y dejen muchos Rev.

**Capitulo 2:  
Primer pago!!**

Deja de andar tan asustada… no voy a hacerte nada… además no deberías andar sola y menos por estos barriosniña… fue una suerte que te escuchara sino ya estarían violándote en plena calle – dijo indiferente pero, en realidad no se sentía tan relajado ni indiferente, se alegraba de haber llagado a tiempo, sino quien sabe como estaría la joven baja las manos de esos tipos, no lo resistiría, simplemente tubo que contenerse de matarlos ahí mismo por tocarla.

Lo… Lo siento, pero aun sigo un poco asustada por lo de recién, pero en realidad no tenia con quien venir… no lo volveré a hacer – empezó a caminar con él

Ryoma la espero y siguió su camino pero ahora sujetándole la mano. Ryoma era una persona muy posesiva cuando se trataba de algo que quería.

Sumido en sus pensamientos sobre una promesa que había hecho a cierta persona, tenia mucho que pensar pero, muy poco tiempo quería irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, era peligroso que estuviese tanto tiempo en un lugar fijo, pero igualmente se sentía feliz de tenerla cerca, emocionado por conocerla, ver su personalidad inocente posando solo para el, mirarla de cerca, observar sus facciones infantiles, quería conocer sus muecas y sus enojos toda ella quería conocer…

''Ojala se quede'' – Pensó. Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por aquella suave voz que ansiaba oír por largo tiempo.

Dis… disculpa que te moleste pero… - no estaba segura de preguntarle el chico se veía distante, como si ella nunca hubiese estado a su lado, la ignoraba por completo, y aunque le estaba hablando él al parecer hacia caso omiso a sus llamados, pero igual necesitaba por lo menos saber el nombre de su salvador – si no te importa… ¿Po… podrías decirme… tu nombre? – listo se lo había preguntado, ahora faltaba que le respondiera, si es que le respondía, o simplemente tenia que prepararse para un NO por parte del moreno, al parecer no le iba a responder puesto que había pasado a lo menos 2 minutos y nada.

Ryoma Echizen – respondió al fin.

Aaah bueno pues… yo soy… Sakuno… Sakuno Ryuzaki – sonrío, al menos había conseguido que hablara, por lo menos sabia su nombre y eso por ahora le bastaba.

Ahora pasaban por unos callejones escalofriantes, de aspecto sombrío, y se asusto por el rumbo que tomaban, tal ves no debió confiar en él, quizás por lo que vio cuando la salvo pensara que es alguna cualquiera que en verdad estaba vendiendo su cuerpo a aquellos hombres, no… no podía ser, él le había dicho que la escucho gritar, pero quizás malinterpreto las cosas, o peor y cuando le dijo que no le haría nada era mentira, o tal vez él no le haría nada pero alguien peor a cualquier pervertido si lo haría, quería preguntarle a donde iban o por lo menos quería saber si moriría, aunque no importaba mucho nunca tubo una vida con tan grata como para tener miedo de perderla, se quitaría un gran peso de encima… pero había algo que aun quería hacer… desde hacia un tiempo se preguntaba como es que llegaba a su casa luego de ser golpeada por los matones de su colegio, como es que aun seguía virgen estando siempre al borde de perder su mas grande signo de inocencia. Y miles de ideas pasaban por la cabeza de Sakuno.

Oye… a donde… a donde vamos? – pregunto intentando no mostrarse asustada.

Ryoma la miro de reojo, sabia lo que se pasaba por la cabeza, ella de seguro estaría pensando que el era otro pervertido que quería hacerle daño, aunque ansiaba ver como es que ella iba a reaccionar después de lo que le iba a decir…

Vamos a mi casa – soltó de una, mirándola de reojo y temiendo que no quisiera acompañarlo – ''tal vez debí explicarme mejor''

¿Pero porque?... yo mejor me voy – se dio media vuelta y corrió aunque no llego muy lejos ya que Ryoma la alcanzo y sujeto del brazo.

Espera – la miro a los ojos – no me explique bien…

a… a… a mi me quedo claro… si piensas que por lo que viste yo soy una cualquiera estas equivocado, o tal vez tu eres… - fue interrumpida

No, no soy lo que tú crees, y tampoco pienso que eres una puta… no me explique bien, me refería que íbamos a mi casa, y dormirás allí por que de aquí no saldrás sin ser marcada, no te asustes porque creo que soy la única persona decente en este barrio, entiende… si intentaron violarte no pararan hasta que lo logren, aquí solo sobrevive el mas fuerte, por eso es tan solo, y ya esta oscureciendo, apurémonos no querrás conocer este barrio de noche… y además tengo que hablar contigo – luego de explicarle dejo un poco mas tranquila a Sakuno, y la tomo de la mano para seguir caminando, aunque…

Pero… - la declaración le dio un poco mas de confianza, estaba asustada, llegar a la casa de un completo extraño, y dormir allí, No parecía una buena idea y menos para ella que no era nada fuerte y no podría defenderse si el moreno intentaba algo, aunque no se veía peligroso no podía confiar en el aun era muy riesgoso – No… no quiero…

Eso hizo que Ryoma, se detuviera automáticamente soltara su mano enojado y la mirara, que más necesitaba para entender que intentaba protegerla.

Tendrás que querer, sino puedes largarle a donde sea y que violen de paso, realmente no me importa eh vivido por mucho tiempo a qui y créeme cuando te digo que tal vez no salgas viva – se voltio enojado para seguir su camino, la miro de reojo para ver si lo seguía pero estaba parada sin hacer nada, si se iba tendría que seguirla para cerciorarse que llegara bien a su casa.

Se empezaron a sentir los ruidos de botellas rotas, y gritos violentos.

Fue suficiente para decidir.

Espera!! – lo alcanzo corriendo y le volvió a tomar de la mano, tal vez con el si sobreviviría.

Bien llegamos – cerro con seguro la puerta y luego se tiro en el sofá.

Mou… que lindo tu departamento - dijo aun desde la entrada asombrada.

Sakuno – llamó – Acércate – dejo que ella se sentara junto a el en el sofá y después el recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Sakuno – ¿te molesta? – cerro los ojos completamente relajado en su posición.

No – respondió totalmente roja de vergüenza, ahora que lo miraba de cerca el chico era muy guapo, de cabello negro con reflejos verdosos, y unos ojos dorados que la hacían ponerse nerviosa cuando la miraba.

Abrió los ojos y sonrío por encontrarla observándolo tan detenidamente y sonrojada – Eras muy linda – halago – No deberías andar sola y menos si andas vestida así – miro su escote, vestía una polera sin mangas, y un polerón sobre los hombros, y aunque no tenia mucho busto, seguía siendo la pequeña diosa inocente, como el mismo la autoproclamo, también llevaba una mini falda a cuadros rojas y botas de invierno.

Lo siento… agacho la mirada con vergüenza.

Como piensas pagarme que te salvara? – dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

Pagarte? – Se sorprendió – no traje mucho dinero pero, si quieres yo… - no pudo continuar, sus labios estaban siendo aprisionados por los del chico.

Primer pago – le sonrío satisfecho y con superioridad - que se sintió tu primer beso Sakuno? – eso si que sorprendió de sobremanera.

Como sabes que es mi primer beso? – interrogo con un gran sonrojo.

Ja… pues estabas muy nerviosa y aun lo estas, no me correspondiste, además tu boca se tenso y me lo acabas de afirmas – dijo de una forma inocentemente sensual y divertida.

Que vergüenza – dijo triste y se levanto tapándose la cara con las manos.

Oye no tengas vergüenza, si te hace sentir mejor, la verdad es que nunca pensé que fueras virgen sienta tan hermosa – de manera sincera la consoló.

No digas eso que mas vergüenza me da, es triste que con 17 años nunca… haya tenido novio o por lo menos haya besado a alguien… de verdad es vergonzoso – lo miro y lloro recordando – sabes no se porque te contare esto pero… siempre soy tratada como tonta en el colegio por no dejar que los chicos toquen mi cuerpo… es que no quiero tener ese tipo de relaciones con hombres de los cuales no siento nada mas que asco, no me gustaría que todos pensaran que soy una cualquiera… y por eso siempre huyo.

Te diré algo y ojala lo tomes en cuenta… no tienes que hacer caso a todo lo que dicen y menos si es algo como eso – la sentó en sus piernas acunándola – y a veces seria bueno tragarse toda esa vergüenza y… – la apego mas a él – experimentar nuevas sensaciones – dijo en un susurro en su oído y desatando sus largas trenzas.

No tubo miedo, estaba completamente relajada con las caricias a su pelo, pese a la posición a la que estaban, se sentía protegida por primera ves des que su abuela murió por una extraña causa.

Gracias, Ryoma-Kun… - se volvió a sonrojar por la confianza que había tomado.

Tranquila, me gusta como suena de tus labios – le susurro.

Ryoma –Kun… tu – agacho la cabeza y apretó los ojos no estaba segura de decirle aquello…

**Notas de la autora:**

**Quieren saber que es lo que le dirá?...  
pues no se pierdan el próximo capitulo.**

**Lleno de emoción ojala les haya gustado lo alargue lo mas que puede…  
intentare hacer el otro un poco mas largo.  
Cuídense shau.**

**Déjenme Rev. plis**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakuno caminaba por los solitarios barrios de Tokio, tenia aspecto infantil pero decidido al parecer buscaba algo, su abuela había muerto y dejado una herencia y por extraño que pareciera lo mas importante que le había dejado era una dirección, según l

**Me disculparan si no pude cumplir con l oque dije, no puede alargarlo mas porque no se ocurrió y no quise agregar algo del otro capitulo.**

**Ojala lo disfruten.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capitulo 3:  
Te conozco.**

Ryoma- Kun… tú - agacho la cabeza.

Yo que?... – Interrogo

Tu… eres virgen? – se sonrojo por la pregunta y se acuno mas, no se atrevió mirarle la cara, y Ryoma estaba simplemente anonadado por la pregunta, se imagino que le iba a preguntar otra cosa, que como la conocía o algo asi, pero se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta y menos viniendo de la pequeña Ryuzaki – lo siento fue desubicado preguntar eso… no me hagas caso.

Bueno… - se rasco la cabeza en muestra de nerviosismo – es la primera vez que me preguntan eso y aunque si, es muy desubicado preguntarlo – la miro inquisitivo – te responderé

En serio? – lo miro extrañada por la respuesta.

Bueno… quizás luego te cuente porque es que te tengo tanta ''confianza'' si lo podemos llamar asi pero ahora no – la miro como hacia un puchero y sonrío – relájate todo a su tiempo… bueno y mi respuesta es si…

Que? – (O. O) la expresión de Sakuno fue de desconcierto y confusión cosa que saco risas de Ryoma.

Sabia que te sorprenderías – río – pero si soy virgen, créelo porque yo no miento y aunque eh pensado en tener sexo con muchas mujeres, luego me arrepiento, hay una razón muy profunda en detrás de cómo me vez ahora, porque la verdad…- se detuvo al notar que hablaba de mas.

Porque Ryoma – Kun?... porque siendo tan… tan… - busco palabras adecuada.

Tan atractivo?, tan guapo?, tan popular?, tan envidiable? – cada ves aumentando mas su gran ego.

Vaya que ego por dios – río Sakuno – pero si, tienes razón, pero dejémoslo en tan atractivo, si? – . dijo inocente, Ryoma refunfuño un rato y después acepto, era mejor que nada.

-

-

-

Habían estado hablando por largo rato, y pronto se oscureció por completo, comieron algo rápido como ultimo aperitivo antes de acostarse, cuando Sakuno estaba limpiando, Ryoma se inclino en el hombro de Sakuno asustándola por lo sigiloso que había sido, Sakuno al darse vuelta para observarlo, rozo de casualidad sus labios con los de Ryoma, y recordó la ves en que había sucedido la misma situación en su colegio con un chico de su clase y este se enojo a tal punto de casi tirarla por la ventana, cuando la empujo para alejarla, y es que había tenido él la culpa, y Sakuno no podía hacer nada contra ese maltrato, si incluso sus profesores no la defendían, solo contaba con el apoyo de su abuela en la escuela y ella ya no estaba en este mundo.

Siempre salía afectada por las tonteras de sus compañeros, y hasta sus compañeras se burlaban de ella, se entristecía al saber que cuando volviese al colegio el próximo día todo seria igual que siempre.

Lo siento Ryoma - Kun – dijo cuando por fin reacciono – realmente no fue mi intención… por favor no me lastimes… - dijo sorprendiéndolo eh intentando inútilmente de contener la pena que aquello le produjo, una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, siendo secada inmediatamente por unas varoniles manos que la hacían sentirse especial cada vez que la tocaban, fue una caricia calida y delicada, una caricia que ojala no abandonara nunca su cuerpo que permaneciera por mucho tiempo allí y que borrara todas las humillaciones sentidas día tras día.

Sakuno – se sentó en el sofá con ella en sus piernas para calmarla – como es que piensas eso – le beso la mejilla – sabes… yo en este barrio solo me eh ganado enemigos, y por eso no hablo con nadie pero… desde hacia alguno años mi abuelo me presento a una señora vieja amiga de la familia, simpatice con ella y de ves en cuando me venia ver y limpiaba mi casa porque siempre estaba desordenada – río al recordar como lo regañaba – un día ella me llevo al barrio donde ella vivía, allí encontré algo hermoso, me sucedió algo extraño que no sabría decírtelo, ni yo mismo aun lo siento pero anhelo sentirlo durante mucho tiempo si es posible – sonrío soñador – quieres saber lo que encontré allí? – ella asintió casi por inercia – pues encontré…

No, no te lo diré aun pero te puedo decir que fue por eso que cuando te vi ahí indefensa con esos idiotas, quise ayudarte Saku, quise protegerte, no quería que te lastimaras aun poniéndome en riesgo, no me importo nada…

Ryoma… lo que tu encontraste allí fue a… - un dedo de posesiono en sus tibios labios.

Shh… no le quites la magia al momento - se restregó la cara con el cuello de Sakuno de forma cariñosa – solo déjame que te proteja.

Ryoma – lo tomo del rostro con ambas manos y deposito un tímido beso en los labios del moreno, cuando se separo lo miro con un pequeño rubor cubriendo sus mejillas – gracias… muchas gracias Ryoma enserio… en tan poco tiempo que nos conocemos y ya puedo sentir un cariño que crece de a poco, gracias por hacerme sentir querida de nuevo, siento que ni mi dinero ni mi cariño no serian suficientes para pagarte lo mucho que has hecho por mi, quiero… Ryoma… quiero sentir como ese cariño aumenta, que crezca aun mas – lo abrazo – se mi protector… - le susurro ahora provocando un escalofríos en el.

Si – dijo ronco, el calor se le estaba subiendo sobre todo después de todos esos susurros y rubores de la chica.

Ryoma… - le susurro.

Sakuno es hora de dormir – le dijo ronco – no me provoques – la tomo de la cintura, para que se levantara.

Si, lo siento…no quise ser tan atrevida – volvió a ser la chica tímida de siempre, mostrando sus infaltables sonrojos…

No te preocupes también tuve la culpa además, mañana será sábado y no tendrás clases no? – pregunto caminando a su habitación haciendo una seña a Sakuno para que lo siguiera.

No, no tengo clases – respondió siguiéndolo.

Bien… oye tu dormirás aquí en mi cama esta noche – le dijo Ryoma desnudándose frente a Sakuno y quedando solo en boxers ajustados, negros.

Y… y tu? – pregunto tímida y ruborizada.

En el sofá… si necesita algo puedes buscarlo sin problema, pero no te asomes a las ventanas, no quiero que vean que estas conmigo, no quiero problemas, quedo claro? – mientras le entregaba una polera blanca a Sakuno y artículos de aseo a Sakuno.

Si… gracias Ryoma, buenas noches – y se metió en el baño para cambiarse, cuando la habitación estaba oscura, así que solo se metió en la cama eh intento dormirse.

-

Cuando se estaba quedando dormida, siente gritos de hombres, de seguro alguna pandilla, y luego un grito de una mujer, y gemidos afuera en la calle, pero aun así, era como si estuviesen al su lado, y fue cuando sintió el miedo recorrerla, se imaginaba a ella sucediéndole aquello, gritando, y luchando por su libertad, se aterro no podía cerrar los ojos, se imagina el sonido de un vidrio roto, y luego la habitación rodeada de hombres con mal aspecto intentando violarla, y luego se imagino a Ryoma entrando por la puerta, y luego cayendo al suelo de un balazo en el corazón, provocándole la muerte.  
Intento ignorarlos pero se escuchaba como si estuvieran violando a la pobre mujer, cuando ya no lo soporto reunió todo el poco valor que le quedaba y de un salto fue corriendo donde Ryoma estaba durmiendo se encontraba llorando y temblando, estaba siendo consumida por el miedo y lo que necesitaba ahora mas que a nada era a su protector.

--o--

Sintió que alguien se acercaba a pasos rápidos pero silenciosos, se movió despacio y tomo su revolver que permanecía bajo su almohada, para cualquier caso de emergencia, espero a que estuviera cerca y…

Sintió que le palparon el hombro, por acto reflejo, pesco a ese alguien del cuello y lo empujo contra el sofá apuntándolo con el arma.

Pero para su sorpresa no era nada mas ni nada menos que…

Sakuno?... – confundido la suelta, y guarda el arma, se acomodo y Sakuno se puso de pie ante él, esta hecha un desastre.

No quería molestarte… pero Ryoma yo…- decía con lagrimas y temblando – Tengo miedo - sollozo, espero y no vio respuesta – Lo siento si moleste – se sintió al pensar que el la volvería a arrullar como hacia unas horas, así que se fue al cuarto y se hizo un ovillo, para de alguna forma protegerse y poder dormir.

Al minuto sintió un peso al otro lado de la cama y se giro para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados, adormilados dentro de la cama.

Ryoma – dijo sorprendida realmente pensó que la creía tonta eh infantil.

Shh… - puso un dedo en sus labios, y seco, con sus pulgares, las lagrimas derramadas – solo intenta dormir… que yo protegeré tu sueño – deposito un cariñoso beso en la frente de la chica que había dejado de temblar y llorar al sentirlo cerca.

Ryoma gracias de nuevo – le sonrío

Duerme – la acerco y abrazo por las caderas y volvió a besar su frente y mejilla.

Te quiero Ryoma – se acerco aun mas, cosa que sintieras el calor mutuo que liberaban sus cuerpos, y se rindió a los brazos de su Morfeo.

''Te quiero'' que lindo había sonado, ya no solo lo tendría que imaginar sino que ahora lo podría escuchar de esa dulce boca.

Se sentía mejor que nunca, dormir con ella entre sus brazos era algo, totalmente distinto a lo que cualquiera imaginaria, era una muestra de cariño, de confianza, ella confiaba en el, confiaba que no le haría nada, se rendía en sus brazos a las caricias que de ves en cuando le propinaba a sus caderas mientras la veía dormir, haciéndola sonreír.

¿Cuanto había añorado esto?, desde que la vio tal ves. Y anhelaba que durara por siempre, quería verla despertar en sus brazos cada mañana sabiendo ella, que junto a él nada le sucedería, ''ojala se quede a mi lado por siempre, para amarnos cada noche vernos despertar cada mañana'' fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de caer en un profundo sueño donde solo ellos Vivian felices, demostrándose su cariño.

Mañana seria otro día, se lo diría todo mañana y se lo preguntaría pues, no había mucho tiempo y tendría que decidir pronto…

-

-

-

**Notas de la autora:**

**Ojala les haya gustado no puede actualizar ayer por que dio flojera, un día de deporte te deja agotada enserio ¬¬ .**

**Intente alargarlo un poco pero no fue mucho u.u ojala igual sea de su agrado de todas formas ******

**Esperando que les haya gustado me despido y les aviso que espero actualizar el miércoles tengo mucho que estudiar y tan poco tiempo.******

**Shau cuídense espero sus opiniones**

**Por favor!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sakuno caminaba por los solitarios barrios de Tokio, tenia aspecto infantil pero decidido al parecer buscaba algo, su abuela había muerto y dejado una herencia y por extraño que pareciera lo mas importante que le había dejado era una dirección, según l

**Upss disculpe la demora queridas lectoras xD**

**(No tenia Internet)  
ojala no le enojen pero tenia mucho que estudiar y me daba flojera… pero tenia que hacerlo **

**Pff…  
ahora le tengo el capitulo que ojala les guste**

**Capitulo 4:**

**Tragedia.**

Comenzó a abrir despacio los ojos, sintiéndose observada, quiso averiguar quien la hacia sentir así. Se sorprendió cuando levanto la vista para encontrar a Ryoma a su lado viéndola con una sonrisa, con el torso desnudo y apoyando su cabeza en su mano, y en un acto de plena vergüenza se tamo la cara con las mantas.

Ryoma río por el acto y le destapo la cara, suavemente, como para no asustarla, porque según recordaba ella realmente estaba asustada anoche, si hasta tubo pesadillas y se vio obligado a permanecer abrazado a ella, pues tal parecía eso la calmaba, y el haría todo para que aquella chica vergonzosa viviese tranquila, se había propuesto a protegerla y lo haría en todos los aspectos posible, y así tal vez la pueda conquistar, y la podría ver despertar cada mañana, con sus rubores, y con sus tímidas palabras, de cariño llenas de tartamudeos.

Buenos… días Ryoma – dijo tímida sacándolo de su entonación.

Hola – dijo sin mas – duermes mucho – sonrío.

Lo… siento – se entristeció e intento levantarse.

A donde vas – se extraño, y sujeto sus caderas para evitar que se fuera.

Es tarde… debo… debo irme – dijo apenas, cediendo a las caricias que Ryoma le propinaba a sus caderas.

No es tan tarde, quédate un rato mas – la volvió a acostar, ahora posicionándose sobre ella, para evitar que quisiera irse, aunque lo dudaba. Tomo una pierna de Sakuno y la acaricio, y con la otra sujetaba la cadera de esta.

Pero… Ryoma, solo… un rato más – dijo derritiéndose de vergüenza, no era la primera vez que estaba en esa situación, sus compañeros a veces cuando salía tarde del colegio, la arrinconaban en un callejón y la tocaban, pero recordó a ese alguien que siempre la salvaba, y su vergüenza se esfumo.

Segundo pago – le susurro ronco mientras besaba su ovulo y lo mordía - quiero el tercer pago ya! – exigió ansioso, para besar el dulce escondite de miel que era la boca de Sakuno.

La beso con desespero y apuro, pero a la ves siendo delicado encargándose de que ella sintiera lo mismo, o incluso mas, de l oque el estaba sintiendo. Recorrió su blanquecino cuerpo con sus grandes manos, y se separo un instante por la falta de aire y la miro.

Quería saber si ella estaba bien, tal vez había ido muy rápido y no debió besarla, ni mucho menos tocarla como lo hizo se arrepintió no quería verla a los ojos no quería ver su rechazo, pero ya no podía huir ya estaba hecho y ahora solo le quedaba esperar su reacción.

Porque haces que mi cuerpo reaccione así? – Pregunto confusa – eres el único que me hace sentir esa corriente eléctrica recorrer mi espalda se haces sentir… - no estaba segura de decirlo tal vez estaba equivocada pero debía atreverse, y descubrirlo – me haces sentir amada y… protegida Ryoma – lo abrazo atrayéndolo hacia sí y lo beso para luego preguntarle – que es lo que me haces sentir… se que no es dolor ni tristeza porque… cuando te siento recorrerme con tus manos – cerro los ojos liberando unas lagrimas - no siento nada mas que alegría y felicidad… Porque? Porque me haces sentir esto si no tengo nada con lo que pueda conquistarte Ryoma dime - rogó abrazándole - ¿porque me haces esto si luego me dejaras?

Estaba perplejo de donde Sakuno sacaba tan locas ideas, el jamás le había dicho que la dejaría, ni siquiera se le paso por la mente dejarla, ¿porque Sakuno hablaba así?, ¿Es que no le había quedado claro ya con l oque le había dicho ayer?.

Sakuno- le hablo suave, era hora de explicarle, no quería que ella se atormentara por sus caricias, y por sobre todo no quería que ella dudara de sus buenas intenciones para conquistarla – Sakuno... no quiero que te asustes por lo que te diré así que estate tranquila…Te conozco desde que tenias 13 años recién cumplidos, fue ese día en que tu abuela me llevo para conocerte, tu abuela… era una persona muy buena que siempre me hablaba de ti – recordó - me hablaba de cada cosa que hacías, como era tu vida en el colegio, que por cierto es desastrosa, te conocí y me interesaste, te estuve observando y me di cuenta que no eras como las demás mujeres, tu eres especial, no te gusta que cualquiera te toque… eres pura… y es lo que mas me gusta de ti saku… recuerdo que cuando iba camino a tu colegio tu pasaste llorando… al parecer huías porque unos tipos corrían tras de ti gritándote cosas horribles… yo los detuve y los golpeé y amenace –dijo orgulloso – no se te volvieron a acercar, pero sin tanto tipos sin vergüenza en tu colegio que no puedo detenerlos a todos… - espero a ver si tenia algo que decir.

Entonces Ryoma… te debo mi virginidad, te debo mi vida completa – se impresiono.

No me debes nada… no es algo que hice por iniciativa propia, lo mas asombroso es que cuando estuve en tu colegio, incluso en tu mismo salón tu ni siquiera me recordaras un poco cuando te vi ayer… - le reprocho.

¿Estuviste en mi colegio? –

Si… siempre te observaba luego me fui – no soy de estudiar en colegio y compartir además odiaba cuando los tipos me decían… que fuéramos a ''tirar'' - dijo enojado- recuerdo que también cuando eras mucho mas pequeña celebraste tu cumpleaños y tu abuela me llevo, porque mi familia era amiga de la tuya se llevaban muy bien, pero te veías triste lo recuerdas?.

¿Aquel chico eras tu? –

Si era yo… aunque era muy pequeño aun para fijarme en ti… solo te consideraba una niña mas – puso cara de gatito cosa que hizo reír a Sakuno.

Oye entonces eras tu… eras tu el que siempre me llevaba a mi casa cuando estaba en problemas… - se emociono – recuerdo que hace unas semanas, unos compañeros del colegio me iban a obligar a hacerles…

Si… no pude soportarlo no alcanzaron a hacerte nada, casi los mate, no pude hacerlo porque alguien llamo a la policía y si me encontraban, de seguro me encierran y ya no serias la misma… te lo aseguro… ese día yo te lleve a tu casa realmente estabas muy mal… aquella ves me quede contigo hasta que considere que estabas mejor te cuide toda la noche al parecer tenias pesadillas… por la mañana me fui bien temprano para que no me vieras de seguro te asustarías… desde mi casa llame a tu abuela no estaba por eso yo la llame para avisarle – la beso en el cuello e iba bajando lentamente.

Ryoma… - gimió – por que no me hablabas? – pregunto entre suspiro y gemidos por los excitantes mordiscos que le estaban propinando a su piel.

Creí que te asustarías… pero créeme, siempre estuve cuidándote… y sobre todo luego de que perdiste a tu familia… nunca me gusto ver como esas compañeras tuyas te golpeaban sin razón, y esos tipos intentaban abusar de ti- confeso con rabia y volvió a versar sus labios, hasta que sintió el sabor salado de sus lágrimas en su boca. Se separo, y se sentó en la cama.

Sakuno yo… lo siento… creí que… me deje llevar… es que siempre soñaba estar así contigo… y hacerte el amor – confeso – Sakuno lo… - no pudo continuar sus labios estaban siendo besados por los de Sakuno.

Un beso con lágrimas de cariño, ¿lagrimas de amor quizás?

Ryoma gracias… - sonrojada y tímida lo abrazo por el cuello – sin ti no seria virgen ahora, sin ti quizás yo estaría… muerta Ryoma… lloro de alegría, de alegría por fin y todo gracias a ti me siento querida – lo volvió a besar ahora siendo correspondida, y haciendo que las manos de Ryoma recorrieran su cuerpo.

Sakuno… no me entregues tu cuerpo… por lo menos no aun… porque aunque quiero tenerte… primero quiero que me conozcas como yo te conozco a ti… no quiero que te arrepientas – le dijo serio.

Ryoma – se sorprendió – gracias otra ves por pensar en mi – agradeció- pero que harás con eso? – dijo señalando su entre pierna que estaba empezando a dolerle y hacerse notar.

Una ducha fría – le dijo ronco- estoy acostumbrado, pero no se porque ahora me duele tanto.

Te puedo ayudar? – pregunto inocente.

No – se exalto si ella le volvía a ofrecer de seguro diría que si, así que se levanto y fue al baño, dejando a una Sakuno confundida.

Cuando salio del baño, le entrego unas toallas para que se bañara Sakuno, y una ropa interior que había dejado su prima allí cuando se quedo a dormir, y le aviso que iría a comprar algo para el almuerzo.

Ya son las 1 de la tarde saku…ya habrá mas tiempo para conocernos mejor – dijo seductor antes de irse.

A Sakuno se le había antojado spaghetti así que, porque no?, de todas formas a el también le gustaban, pero le pareció raro que le pidiera una Ponta, era la primera persona que conocía aparte de él que le gustaban.

Iba vestido con uno de sus tantos trajes deportivos térmicos, azules, y con una visera a conjunto.

--

Estaba en la ducha cuando sintió alguien entrar, entonces cerro la llave PATRA escuchar si era Ryoma.

Ryoma… eres tu? – llamo, entonces es cuando siente la puerta del dormitorio abrirse y cerrarse de golpe, eso la asusto y cuando iba a cerrar con seguro la puerta del baño, esta es abierta bruscamente, que provoco que ésta cayera del culo al suelo.

Con que era cierto!! – Reconocía esa voz, levanto la cabeza y se aterro – eras tu la chiquilla a la que Ryoma dejo en su apartamento – el que le gritaba era el mismo joven que había intentado violarla antes de ser rescatada por Ryoma el día anterior.

Que…Que hace aquí?... como… supo que yo… que yo estaba aquí? – estaba aterrada y temblando, no se lo podía creer, mas encima Ryoma de seguro tardaría, estaba indefensa.

Uno de mi grupo te vio cuando Echizen te trajo, y dijo que no te había vuelto a ver salir, y para mi suerte es cierto estas aquí!! – dijo irónico, se acerco, y poniéndose a su altura - vine a terminar lo pendiente ahora que tu noviecito no esta – y se posiciono sobre ella.

Tal y como lo supuso, el los había estado vigilando, y tal vez sabia que él tardaría.

--

Ay no!! – Se quejo- tendré que volver… deje el dinero en casa- dijo hastiado, iba a medio camino cuando se dio cuanta de su fallo, por suerte no se había adelantado mucho cuando se dio cuanta.

--

No abuses de por favor… váyase- rogaba llorando.

El tipo izo caso omiso a sus plegarias, y recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo entero de Sakuno. Apretaba sus senos con fuerza, provocando nada más que dolor en el cuerpo de Sakuno, que gritaba y luchaba por que el tipo no la tocara, pero era inútil por tipo era mucho mas fuerte que ella pero aun así ella no se rendiría, al menos, si tenia que morir violada, moriría luchando.

Tuvo la oportunidad de golpearlo en sus partes nobles, y lo hizo, pero este al parecer ni se inmuto, el golpe no había sido tan fuerte como para inmovilizarlo, y este la abofeteo.

Quédate quieta perra inmunda, lo unió que quiero es un poco de placer y me iré, deja de moverte – la volvió a golpear, y luego mordió fuertemente el pezón de Sakuno, que casi lo arranca.

El grito de Sakuno fue devastador, como era que existía gente tan cruel, aquel mordisco la había dejado casi inconciente, el dolor era demasiado.

Cállate… o ya no veras la luz del sol yo mismo me encargare de eso maldita mocosa – la amenazaba.

--

Cuando estaba llegando, vio la puerta de su apartamento abierta, imaginándose lo peor, corrió todo lo que sus piernas daban hasta llegar, escucho los gritos y llantos de Sakuno y se guío por ellos, saco su pistola, y llego a su cuarto, y entro en el baño, lo vio lo enfureció de sobremanera.

El mismo tipo de ayer, sobre SU Sakuno, y golpeándola, y tocando su ahora rojiza piel.

Tomo al hombre del cuello tirandolo contra la ducha de baño, y coloco el arma en la cabeza de este.

Mira como la dejaste maldito!! – Grito furioso – te atreviste a tocarla cerdo, incluso después de que te advertí que no te le acercaras – una bala traspaso la mano del agresor.

El hombre grito conteniendo las lagrimas de dolor – esta bien Echizen… no lo volveré hacer, me iré de este lugar lo juro – decía el abusador.

El daño ya esta hecho… mira como la dejaste, su hermoso cuerpo cubierto de golpes, lagrimas y marcas… MIRA MIERDA - disparo a la otra mano del abusador.

No sigas Echizen me iré lo juro no la tocare de nuevo déjame ir – lloraba.

Ry… Ryoma… No lo mates – Dijo Sakuno intentando levantarse, pero fallo y callo de nuevo, quedando inconciente.

Con impotencia levanto al hombre y lo llevo a la calle tirandolo contra el suelo y golpeándolo repetidas veces la cara con pistola, hasta que pudo controlarse y dejo al hombre medio muerto tirado en la calle y corrió hasta Sakuno.

La tomo en brazos y Sakuno gimió de dolor, la llevo hasta la cama donde la recostó suavemente.

Ryoma… Ryoma – Lo llamaba apenas audible.

Aquí estoy saku... estoy contigo – le limpio la sangre que brotaba del labio, y virtió una pomada sobre todos los golpes y marcas que encontraba, tal parecía no tenia fracturas, eso lo alivio de un gran peso, pero igual su preocupación seguía latente.

Ryoma… quédate… por favor – le rogó – el… no alcanzo… a quitar mi virginidad – sonrío – gracias.

Me alegro saku – sonrío – quiero ser el primero… y único.- Declaro acariciando el casi durmiente rostro.

Yo también- se sonrojo y se termino de quedar dormida, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro…

Antes que todo iría limpiar el baño, luego el rastro de sangre del pasillo, y por ultimo tendría preparado un sándwich para cuando Sakuno despertara junto con algunos medicamentos que su madre siempre le daba, después cuidaría el sueño de Sakuno y se quedaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario con ella…

**--**

**Ya lo tenia terminando pero con les dije no tenia Internet buuuuuuuuuuuuuh**

**Ojala les haya gustado… quedan 2 capítulos mas y se termina…**

**Cuídense mucho ******

**Adiós.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sakuno caminaba por los solitarios barrios de Tokio, tenia aspecto infantil pero decidido al parecer buscaba algo, su abuela había muerto y dejado una herencia y por extraño que pareciera lo mas importante que le había dejado era una dirección, según l

**Aquí les va otro capitulo!!**

**Ojala les guste!!...**

**--**

**Capitulo 5: Mi primera vez y la más hermosa.**

Sakuno no se despertó hasta altas horas de la noche, sintiendo mucho menos dolor gracias al ungüento que ryoma de había puesto.

Ya te sientes mejor?? – La interrogo la voz del moreno – No te levantes hasta mañana… toma - le entrego un jugo, unas pastillas y un sándwich.

Gracias pero ya estoy bien… - dijo tragándose las pastillas y sentándose en la cama, pero volvió a acostarse al instante y cubriéndose con las mantas.

Ryoma… yo estoy… desnuda – se ruborizo.

No te tapes – protesto – si te veías tan linda- hizo un puchero y la abrazo bajo las sabanas, acariciando su suave piel.

De comienzo estaba siendo algo muy lindo y romántico solo con caricias hasta que….

Ryoma- Kun tu… no mataste a ese hombre… no es así? – lo miro con pena en sus ojos.

No… aunque no entiendo por que me pediste que no lo hiciera – le dijo indiferente y colocando sus brazos tras la cabeza.

m… - dijo- oye que hacías por allí ayer?

Allí?... – Dijo pensativo – a te refieres a cuando esos tipos – se expreso con rabia – querían abusar de ti?

Sakuno asintió.

Daba un paseo – dijo sin mas – y tu que hacías por aquí?

Buscaba una dirección que me dio mi abuela cuando estaba en el hospital… ella me dijo que encontraría a alguien que no me haría sentir sola – dijo inocentemente - Cierto! – Exclamo – tal ves tú la conozcas

Si? Y cual era la dirección? – le pregunto interesado.

Creo que era algo de Cristo… Cristo numero…2 si esa era la dirección estoy segura – le contesto pensativa y dejándolo sorprendido.

Lo Sabia Saku!! - le casi grito feliz dejando a saku un poco perdida – tu abuela te envío a mi saku estoy tan feliz.

Como? – se confundió.

Esa es mi dirección, tu abuela te pidió que me buscaras - río feliz y la abrazo.

De repente Sakuno lo empuja dejándolo confundido y triste

Lo siento Ryoma-Kun se que estas muy feliz y créeme que también lo estoy pero aun tengo estas heridas en el cuerpo y bueno cuando me abrazaste me dolió – y se sobo donde le dolía – ojala sane – dijo con la voz quebrada.

Discúlpame saku… Discúlpame si no te hubiera dejado sola no estarías con estos dolores, y no estarías sufriendo como ahora – se sentía frustrado por no haber podido llegar a tiempo.

Ryoma-Kun, no deberías culparte no sabias que sucedería y aunque fue triste y doloroso – respiro hondo – bueno yo se que… estando a qui contigo me curare – tomo la mano del chico, la beso y poso sobre su mejilla – vez cuando tu me tocas, no duele – cerro los ojos - ojala podamos estar así por siempre – paso un rato, ninguno decía nada – Sabes? Si ambos estamos sintiendo lo mismo creo que es a esto a lo que llaman Amor a Primera Vista - lo miro sonrojándose.

Si- le dijo Feliz – yo te protegeré Sakuno Ryuzaki por nuestro amor- le sonrío y beso.

Fue el primer Beso de amor de ambos y se sentían felices lleno de vida sin dolor, solo la pasión y amor que cada uno se transmitía, y eso era algo que ambos conservarías porque ellos querían permanecer juntos, y sus ganas de estar con el otro lo lograría. Pronto el beso paso a ser mas que eso, propinándose caricias mutuas y sensuales que hacían gemir al otro pero nunca dejando de sentirse felices por que estaban a punto de hacer…

Ryoma se fue desnudando a medida que las caricias aumentaban quedando rápidamente solo con unos boxers ajustados dejando al descubierto su erección.

Ryoma-Kun - Gimió Sakuno – Yo también… Soñé… contigo cuando dormía - gemía – tu me hacías el… amor.

Ya no será un sueño – le dijo antes de aprisionar un ceno con su mano y acariciando el otro con su lengua volviendo loca a Sakuno que solo se sonrojaba decía tímidamente su nombre y de paso reemplazando el dolor que sentía por un exquisito placer.

Te Hare mi mujer Sakuno – gemía entro besos el pelinegro – Descubriré toda tu anatomía y te are mía – confeso

Si – le respondió sumisa- pero y tu también serás mío? – dijo con inocencia.

Por supuesto, solo tuyo mi amor – le susurro sensual.

Su recorrido había acabado, ya había sentido su cuerpo en sus manos, y se sentía asombroso, era hermosa toda ella le parecía pequeña pero perfecta.

Acaricio la anchura de su espalda, hombros y abdomen, completamente excitada jamás creyó que encontraría a alguien que la haría sentirse tan viva y especial, le parecía que era un sueño del que no quería despertar.

Sakuno… Ya es hora – le susurro poniéndola nerviosa y se saco el boxer logrando sonrojar a Sakuno – seré el primero y el ultimo por siempre en tu vida mi amor - se posiciono en su cavidad y se rozo con ella, Para luego de a poco entrar en ella.

Gemía y gritaba suavemente abrazando la espalda de Ryoma con sus brazos.

Cuando entraba sintió la pared que la separaba de su más grande pureza, la miro fijo y ello asintió luego…

Empujo un poco mas dentro de ella y la traspaso rompiendo su huella de virginidad hasta hace poco.

Se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas que fueron rápidamente secadas por él. Espero a que se acostumbrara y se relajo para comenzar a empujar levemente y después de un rato se decidió a entrar completamente dentro ella sacando un grito de la garganta de Sakuno.

Sakuno… estas bien? – le pregunto entre gemidos

Si… no pares Ryoma – le rogó.

La coloco sobre sus caderas para ambos quedar sentados en la cama, abrazados y besándose, tragándose los gemidos del otro, se comenzaron a mover.

Ryoma… ya no puedo resistir mas – le dijo.

Ya falta poco mi amor – la recostó en la cama y empujo unas cuantas veces mas llegando ambos al clímax al mismo tiempo.

Culminaron, luego de mucho rato de actividad, agotados sobre la cama se recostó al lado de ella aun dentro de esa exquisita cavidad.

Ryoma… gracias – lo miro exhausta y feliz.

No gracias a ti por ser tan maravillosa… pero por que me das las gracias?– se confundió.

Por ser tan amable conmigo… y por… por hacerme mujer – lo miro ruborizada tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

Ryoma le sonrío – yo debería dártelas si de eso se trata porque eres la primera con la que me siento tan vivo y feliz en mi vida, amor.

Le confeso abrazándola contra su pecho para que sintiera sus latidos ir tanta rápido que parecía que moriría si seguía así.

Sakuno Te amo!! – dijo mirándola con cariño.

Me alegra escuchar eso y sobre todo que mi primera vez fuese contigo – le sonrío sonrojada - yo también… también Te Amo Ryoma – y lo miro son sueño en sus ojos.

Me alegro, y ahora es hora de dormir pequeña porque mañana será otro nuevo día que pasaremos juntos - le beso la frente - Buenas noches.

Buenas noches… Príncipe – le dijo quedándose dormida y dejando a Ryoma con una sonrisa que le cubría toda la cara por el singular apodo recién dicho.

Abrió sus gatunos ojos por la mañana para encontrarse por el bello retrato de ''SU'' mujer durmiendo desnuda entre sus brazos, parecía un ángel como dormía, se quedaría ahí contemplándola hasta que despertara.

Paso una hora hasta que despertó.

Sonriente, se miraron.

Al principio Sakuno lo miraba tímidamente y ruborizada hasta que Ryoma tomo su mentón y la beso saludándola, rompiendo toda su timidez.

Se Miraron con felicidad mutua tal parecía que era el momento mas especial de sus vidas hacer un acto con tanto amor no era algo que fuesen hacer todos los días y por esa razón querían grabar esos preciosos y valiosos momentos en el lugar mas sagrado de sus cuerpo, su mente y corazón.

Sakuno… tienes hambre?... anoche no comiste nada mas que aquel sándwich – dijo preocupa por la salud de su mujer.

La verdad es que – se acurruco bien junto a Ryoma abrazando su cintura – si tengo mucha hambre Ryoma - Dijo y después su estomago dio un gran rugido que saco risas de Ryoma y Sonrojos de Sakuno.

Bien pues que te parece nos bañamos y te llevo a almorzar afuera, te parece? – la miro.

Bueno, pero después pasemos a mi casa – le hablo de forma guagualona e hizo puchero que hizo reír a ambos.

Bueno, lo que tu quieras amor – cuando saku lo miro, con su ya típico rubor, Ryoma aprovecho para besarla en los labios, y bajo por su cuello, luego a sus hombros donde la ''marco'' como suya. Así nadie se atrevería a tocarla, seria la huella que la marcaría como la futura señora Echizen, una más de aquella prestigiosa familia que inspiraba tanto respeto en las personas.

Bien ahora vamos a bañarnos –

Ryoma… porque hiciste eso? – Le miro confusa.

Así nadie se te insinuara, la marca te identificara como mi mujer – la miro con celos en sus ojos – no quiero que ningún hombre que no sea yo te toque.

Sakuno solo rió ante la muestra de celos, la marca no importaba pronto se borraría era solo un ''gran'' chupon.

Ryoma la cargo en brazos y la llevo hasta el baño, donde se demostraron su amor una vez más.

**--**

**Notas de la autora.**

**Mis queridos lectores disculpen la demora mi querido padres borro mis fic (nótese el sarcasmo) así que tuve que comenzar otra vez U.U**

**Y quería hacerlo lo mas parecido posible pero no logre hacerlo tan largo, apenas me acordaba como era, y no me fluía la imaginación.**

**Ojala me disculpen y les guste el capitulo: D**


	7. Chapter 7

Como les dije el fin de semana actualizo 

**Capitulo 7: Amor Callejero y Rebelde**

Que lindo lugar Ryoma – Kun, pero no te parece que saldrá muy caro?, podemos ir a un lugar mas modesto no me importaría – le dijo admirando el lugar, sonriente.

Si, pero no te preocupes no por nada soy un Echizen – sonrío con superioridad y orgullo.

Como? – pregunto inocente, mirándolo.

Si, mi familia tiene muchos recursos económicos, no te lo había dicho? – Luego de una negación y de ofrecerle asiento a Sakuno siguió hablando – Si, somos ricos, por así decirlo, pero no me gusta depender de ellos, todos los meses me dan una mesada, ni mucho ni poco, me gusta vivir así – dijo indiferente mientras le hacia señas al camarero para que los atendiera.

Vaya… nunca me lo imagine – Dijo asombrada – me alegra que no seas presumido - le sonrío.

Si y es por eso que a casi nadie le agrado en el barrio, piensan que soy un presumido, y que voy a contaminarles su barrio con muy supuestos ''aires de grandeza''… -

Pero ellos no te conocen – dijo en defensa Sakuno, interrumpiéndolo – deberían darse el tiempo de conocerte – le dijo inflando sus cachetes, logrando hacer reír a Ryoma.

Tienes razón no me conocen, pero tampoco me importa si lo hacen o no, me gusta ser un callejero y los enfrentamientos – le sonrío – y ahora vendrán muchos mas ya que te tengo a mi lado Saku – la miro.

Lo siento – se entristeció – no quiero causarte problemas – malinterpreto Sakuno.

No para nada Sakuno, no eres una carga ni mucho menos un problema, tu eres mi trofeo mas valioso – Besó la mano blanquecina y pequeña - Sabes porque?... porque eres la mujer que amo.

Sakuno solo se ruborizó por el gesto en público.

Señores que les puedo servir? – interrumpió el mozo.

A mi me gustaría un gran pedazo de carne asada con papas fritas y tomate de conjunto – pidió Ryoma – a y una hamburguesa doble y una Ponta y para la señorita…

Si, yo quiero una ensalada de apio con palta y tomate… y un pescado a la plancha y también una Ponta – pidió.

Como ordenen, en unos minutos estarán listos – concluyo para luego perderse tras una puerta que de seguro seria la cocina.

Wow Ryoma tanta comida chatarra te hará muy mal – debiste al menos haber pedido una ensalada – aconsejo.

No te preocupes, además pedí tomate, ahí agregue un vegetal - le sonrío como todo un niño.

Me hiciste acordar a cuando era pequeña, siempre que salía a comer con mis padres o mi abuela, pedía pescado y papas fritas – Rió – pareces un niño pequeño - dijo acariciando la mejilla de Ryoma.

Tal vez pero soy Tu pequeño – al decir esto hizo sonrojar a saku, y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella – no piensas igual?

Si – lo miro ruborizada – mi pequeño pero fuerte Ryoma Echizen.

Oye me gusto como suena eso – sonrío.

Muy bien joven su orden – le sirvió su plato de carne y papas fritas con tomate – en seguida viene la hamburguesa doble.

Gracias –

Y Señorita su ensalada… Que lo disfruten – y se fue

Que rico se ve – Exclamo feliz Sakuno – no crees?

Si – le respondió Ryoma atragantándose con la carne.

Al rato llego la hamburguesa de Ryoma que por supuesto devoro en seguida, mientras Sakuno lo miraba sonriente como comía o mas bien devoraba feliz su comida tan poco saludable.

Mozo tráigame la cuenta por favor – pidió Ryoma.

Como Ordene – en seguida volvió con cuenta en mano.

Bien, muchas gracias, Adiós – dijo levantándose junto con Sakuno.

Adiós, vuelva pronto – Les dijo reverenciándolos levemente.

Adiós, y gracias - dijo más simpática Sakuno.

Luego de salir del restaurante pasaron a buscar ropa limpia para Sakuno a su casa, y no salio con nada más que una mochila pequeña para otros días, pues Ryoma la había convencido de quedarse con él unos días más.

De ahí se dirigieron de regreso al apartamento de Ryoma.

Cuando iban de camino eran alrededor de las 18 PM, compraron algo para comer mas tarde y mañana y en eso una de las pandillas los rodeo de improviso mientras doblaban una cuadra.

Así que esta es la puta que el enano tiene como juguete… oye enano no te parece muy linda para ti?, entrégamela ahora!!- le grito acercándose a Sakuno que se abrazo al torso de Ryoma.

No la toque – por fin habla Ryoma cuando el hombre iba a tocar a Sakuno – si la llegas a tocar te mato – Saco su inseparable revolver apuntando al gorila que tenia enfrente, y abrazando a Sakuno.

No me vengas con jueguitos Echizen – le advirtió sacando su propia arma y apuntándole.

Sakuno ponte detrás de mi y no te separes – así obedeció la chica, mira a su alrededor y habían un total de 5 tipos contando al gorila, este con un revolver y los demás con cuchillos, y al parecer muy afilados – Empezare contigo gigantón – avanzo rápido y de un salto inesperado golpeo la cara con una patada, logrando botarlo para volver a repetir el acto pero golpeando el brazo, consiguiendo el arma del grandote y dejándolo tirado en el suelo con la cara sangrando y el brazo roto.

Los otros 4 Tipos se abalanzaron sobre él logrando nada más que golpes por parte de Ryoma, y este logrando que soltaran sus navajas. Ahora 3 de ellos volvieron a atacar a Ryoma y el otro que en busca de Sakuno, y la jalo del pelo.

Escucho los gritos de Sakuno y vio como el tipo se la llevaba a un callejón, lamiéndole el cuello, y mirándolo con burla y amenazándola con una navaja en el cuello y rodeándole la cintura con el otro brazo.

Ryoma… te amo – le grito Sakuno llorando, pensando que moriría.

Maldición - dijo y se lleno de ira y se deshizo de los 3 tipos, los golpeo hasta que no se levantaban y los dejo con fracturas graves por todo el cuerpo, se aseguro de que no se levantaras y fue en busca de Sakuno los mas rápido que sus piernas podían correr, solo esperaba que no fuese tarde, había tarados mas de la cuenta en deshacerse de esos matones, y en lo único en que podía pensar era en Su Sakuno siendo ultrajada por un idiota

Sakuno!! – la llamo – Sakuno donde estas?- se desesperaba a cada minuto que no la escuchaba, pero sintió gritos cerca de unos botes de basura, y corrió hasta allá hasta que la vio tirada en el piso, fue hasta ella, la reviso con la mirada, la ayudo a sentarse y busco al hombre que se encontraba en el suelo, tal parecía que le habían golpeado sus testículos.

Saku que sucedió – le tomo las manos- por que esta así?

Yo le golpee sus partes con ese palo – dijo entre llantos.

Cuando hablaban el hombre se levanto listo para enterrar un puñal en Ryoma, pero Ryoma se volteo y le disparo en el hombro del agresor.

Se escucharon las sirenas de la policía cerca, y cada vez mas cerca.

Saku debemos irnos ya – le tendió la mano

Adonde? – acepto su mano ya mas tranquila.

Debemos huir - se puso serio.

Por que no hemos hecho nada malo, solo nos defendimos – dijo confundida.

Sakuno… no solo soy un callejero como ya te diste cuenta, ser Echizen significa no solo mi apellido, mi familia lidera una asociación de asesinos, y nuestras cabezas valen mucho para cualquiera – dijo soltando su mano.

Pe…Pero – se puso nerviosa.

Sakuno es ahora cuando debes decidir, quieres compartir tu inocente vida con un asesino de los mas buscados?, si no quieres – pauso un segundo y empuño su mano - puedes irte… te entenderé perfectamente – dijo empezando a alejarse, ya podía escuchar las voces una policías muy cerca.

Ryoma – Kun – Le grito - Te amo con mi vida - corrió hasta él, donde la espero con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos – iré contigo, porque eres y serás siempre el primero y ultimo, y te amo mas que a nada.

Pese a todo serás muy feliz – le dijo mirándola- te amo- la beso - vamos.

Se fueron corriendo con nada más que lo que traían puesto, sus celulares y dinero, y no volvieron a ser visto por esos barrios.

Así huirían y permanecerían juntos enfrentando los peligros de las calles.

Conservando su amor Callejero y rebelde, convirtiéndose en los asesinos mas temidos en los barrios bajos, en Tokio, en todo Japón.

-------------

Ojala el final no los haya desilusionado u.u

Espero que les guste mucho 

Cuidense bye


End file.
